Chlorokinesis
The power to manipulate, control and manifest plant life with one’s mind. Also known Agrokinesis, Botanokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Phytokinesis, Plant/Vegitation Manipulation ''' Capability Chlorokinesis is the ability to mentally and/or physically summon, control and manipulate plants and vegetation. The person with the ability can control and manipulate wood, rock soil, roots, fruits, and flowers, even moss found in natural field or habitat. They can use this ability to have their enemies ensnared in plants, or even telepathically communicate with plant life and vegetation; an ability known as "green-speaking." Chlorokinesis is a powerful ability to have. The user with this ability to mentally and/or physically summon, control and manipulate plants and vegetation, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil They can use their power for defense and support, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries They can use this ability to have their enemies ensnared in plants, or even telepathically communicate with plant life and vegetation Users may mentally manipulate wood, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss found in a natural field or habitat. The user can cause plants to quickly manifest from the soil and wrap around a target, can mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive recently withering or dead plants. they promote the growth of vegetation (such as vines), especially wine grapes. Users can influence and accelerate the growth of plants causing flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, causing them to mature with supernatural speed, grow to unusual size, and produce in abundance. User can cause plants to grow from seeds to full-grown plants in moments, cause them to flower and produce fruits, seeds, etc. outside season, cause a cut plant to grow roots and other similar feats. Users can use their power for transport. They can create a bridge of leaves, allowing the user to levitate leaves and make them stay there or stick together to form bridges or constructs. They can use their power for defense and support too. They can even rapidly grow plants from the ground and sprout seeds or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allows users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck causing choking or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. In the higher levels, plants may be controlled in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper. The user may even be capable of psychically regenerating one single species plant into another genus of plant. Variations Some may only possess the powers of: '''Plant Growth (or Horticulture Effect) *The power to accelerate plant growth within one’s proximity. Can grow a small forest within an hour or cause fruits to ripen to enormous size. The user needs sunlight and hydration to use power to full extent, and can’t control plants. Photosynthesis Force (Or Nature Unleashment) *The ability to unleash plants all over the area the person is in, used to mainly effect matter or biophysical matter Xylokinesis '('Dendrokinesis, Hylokinesis, Ligni/'Ligno/Ligneokinesis' or Wood Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate wood structured plants. Anthokinesis '('Florakinesis or Flower Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate flowers. Mycokinesis '('Fungokinesis or Fungus Manipulation) *The power to only mentally control and manipulate fungi. Palynokinesis '('Dander/'Spore'/'Pollen'/'Allergen Manipulation') *The power to only mentally control and manipulate plant spores. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/index.php?title=Botanical_Manipulation&action=edit&section=4 edit Known users Chlorokinesis *Klara Prast (Marvel Comics) *Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Theodore van den Burg (Heroes) *Brendan Lewis (Heroes) *Swampfire (Ben 10) *Wildvine (Ben 10) *Van Clise (Generator Rex) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) *Suiseiseki (Rozen Maiden) *Hashirama Senju (Naruto) *Yamato (Naruto) *Danzou Shimura (Naruto) *Kurama (Yuu Yuu Hakusho) *Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Layla Williams (Sky High) *The Element Lord of Jungle (BIONICLE) *Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of the Green related (BIONICLE) Plant Growth *Au Co (Heroes) *Ian Michaels (Heroes) *Flora (Winx Club) Category:Cerebral Powers Category:The Elements